


Dearly Departed

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, I have regrets, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow looked down at the aged scotch in the glass at his fingertips he didn't bother with the ice to keep it cool he just needed to forget the date, to forget the words he shouted to forget the pain for one night. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes as he saw the photo of him and James, reaching for it he plucked the frame from the table throwing it across the room hearing the picture frame shatter Qrow let a small sob bubble up from his lips. October second, it had been four weeks since the fight and Qrow wanted to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Departed

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKzQCexQ-dY just listen to this, the way i do links are currently broken but its great song

Qrow looked down at the aged scotch in the glass at his fingertips he didn't bother with the ice to keep it cool he just needed to forget the date, to forget the words he shouted to forget the pain for one night. He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes as he saw the photo of him and James, reaching for it he plucked the frame from the table throwing it across the room hearing the picture frame shatter Qrow let a small sob bubble up from his lips. October second, it had been four weeks since the fight and Qrow wanted to quit.

He couldn't take this ache anymore he just regrets himself. He didn't even know that was possible to regret his own person but here he is regretting everything relapsing into drinking because it eases the pain. Finishing the half an inch in the bottom of the glass he pulled at his scroll twirling the small device in his fingertips.

The drinking didn't work as well as Qrow wanted it to forget and the alcohol is just heightening the ache of missing him, the thoughts of the last words shouted. He sighed lent back for a long moment. “Dust damn it...” Qrow feel his eyes betrayed him as they started to fall.

 

_“Just get out Jim!” Qrow shouted picking up a bag shoving a few of his shirts into the bag and a pair of pants and pushing him towards the door. “I just can't look at you!”_

_“Qrow don't… Talk to me don't push me away.” James pushed him not letting go of his hand on the backpack._

_“I know okay! I know you want to leave so fucken GO, and don't... ” Qrows words lodged in his throat when he glanced at James he just knew how bad everything was._

_“Okay… Okay...” Taking the bag he sighed softly. “For what it's worth… I love you Qrow...”_

_“Don't James just fucken Don't!” Qrow shouted. “You tortured those kids! just get out.”_

_James flinched back moving towards the door._

_He didn't come back._

 

He didn't fucken come back. and that's how he ended up here drinking again trying to forget the pain that wouldn't stop, feeling so utterly useless as all of his plans depended on him, he depended on him so fucken much. Him and his stupid pretty face.

 

He didn't remember pushing the call to James but he did in, when James answered he sounded as miserable as Qrow felt, wrecked, broken but somehow still functioning as a human. Barely.

“James...” Qrow whispered.

“Are you drunk Qrow...” James whispered into the phone.

Was he drunk, probably. Was he going to admit that? No. “No James, I miss you. I was… I was hoping to get your stupid voice mail just to hear your voice okay?” Qrow ran his fingers through his thick hair.

“Qrow talk to me… how many drinks have you had?” James asks pushing him.

“I don't even know anymore...” Qrow admitted his sigh through his nose. “Jim please come back...”

“I can't… I can't get the pained broken look on your face.” James whispered.

“I can't throw away the engagement letters Jimmy… It feels like throwing them away is giving up, I don't want to give up.” Qrow closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. “I'm begging here… It's not home without you… Come home please..” The sob bubbled up from Qrow’s lips before he even had the chance to hold it back.

“Throw them away Qrow. Let go...”

“What if letting go makes me slip-” Qrow was cut off.

“Cut the bullshit Qrow, you have already slipped and this is me telling you to let go move on.” James snapped.

“If you had the chance to do this over would you have walked out that door?” Qrow asked.

“Qrow I'm going to hang up-”

“Please just answer that.” Qrow begged. “I won't call anymore. I promise.”

“No I wouldn't have walked out the door. I would have slept on the couch for as long as it took. Good bye Qrow, poor all the liquor in your house down the sink. _please._ ” James voice tightened with every word he said.

“I love you, goodbye...”  Qrow murmured James almost thought he missed it before he clicked on the _goodbye,_ Qrow meant it, he was saying goodbye not see you later or talk to you later. Goodbye, James slumped against the wall he was leaning on.

He looked at the ended call log on his scroll and sighed softly. “Goodbye Qrow...”

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos makes me smile  
> cheers hatzy


End file.
